When large, wide-bodied aircraft, which are normally operated in a pressurized conditon at altitude, are subjected to decompression as a result of collision, explosion or other injury to the aircraft skin, severe damage to the aircraft structure can occur due to differential pressures in various compartments and the resulting forces on compartment structures. It has been found desirable to have substantially instantaneous venting of large compartments to equalize pressures and prevent undue strain on the aircraft structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,764 describes a frangible aircraft floor installation to provide venting of the aircraft floor when undesired differential pressures exist. The venting is accomplished in accordance with the teachings of the patent by providing the floor with a limited number of frangible panel installations. These panel installations are constructed with an underlying structural grid. This grid supports a frangible ceramic panel. The panel is overlayed with a carpet or other floor covering. When an undesirable differential pressure occurs across the floor structure of the aircraft, an initiator or disintegrator is activated and it strikes the frangible ceramic panel. The panel disintegrates into rice-grain size crystals and is broken up as a result of the flow of the air through the panel installation.
In U.S. Pat. No 3,938,764, the carpet used to cover the frangible floor panel is constructed of porous material to permit the airflow through the carpet. In an alternative embodiment, the carpet was cut along the lines of the underlying grid support structure to permit the carpet to pass through the support structure upon breakup of the frangible panel.
It is desirable to have uniform floor covering throughout the aircraft and, in the past, carpets have been provided for the frangible floor panel installation which matched the carpets in the remaining areas of the aircraft.
When the carpets were but to conform to the underlying grid structure, the small pieces of carpet tended to curl at the corners and edges and were easily displaced when subjected to use. Affixing the carpet directly to the frangible floor panel by adhesive bonding tended to inhibit the disintegration and breakup of the frangible panel.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved carpet-covered frangible floor panel installation.